Tia & Me
by yourfanfictionnarrator
Summary: Luna and Tia might only be childeren, but that doesn't stop them from having all the childhood adventures two sister monarchs could have. Humanization.


**Author's Note: Hey there bronies and pega-sisters! This is my first MLP fanfiction but I've been planning it out for a while. Now don't be afraid to point out my mistakes and tell me if I did anything wrong (How else will I get better?) Any hoo, this fanfic is based on Luna and Tia. It is also humanization and the two sisters are childeren. I don't plan to have any "M" rated chapters, but if you guys ask me I just might do it… it's up to you. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: A night to remember

I pulled out the small rectangular flask. Tia gasped as I revealed the side opposite of her. There was an imprint of the ursa major constellation.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!"

"Shhh! Keep quiet." I whispered.

"That's the surprise?! You brought me out here for that!" She said in a calmer tone.

"Yes, dummy!"

"Luna, that's father's stokenbrand rum! He barely even touches that bottle! Do you know what he'll do if he finds out you took it!"

"Do you want some or not?" I said.

She went silent.

'gotcha'

I knew I could tempt her with some of this. She had allways been the slightly more responsible one; however, I allways seemed to find a way past her "perfectionist complex".

She looked towards the floor and thought for a moment.

"… Allright fine! But if father finds out it's your fault." She said.

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

I pulled the cork from the top of the flask and gave the bottle a quick sniff. Bad idea.  
I instantly turned away from the bottle and shivered.

"What?"

"It's smells really bad." I said.

"Let me smell."

She took the bottle from me and carefully lifted it to her nose. She shivered as well.

"See, it smells funny." I said.

"I think it's supposed to smell like that."

"Why would someone drink something that smelled like medicine?" I asked.

"I think that's just what alcholhol smells like. Father says you don't drink it for the taste."

"Then why drink it?"

"I don't know… maybe if we drink some we'll find out." She said.

"I dunno…" I said.

"Look, this was your idea. If you don't want to drink it then I can just leave." She stood up.

"Nononono! Tia please don't go!"

She sighed.

"Fine, I'll only drink some if you do it first." She said.

"You promise?"

"I… I promise."

I didn't want her to leave. It was so hard to get my sister to ever play games with me in the first place. She rarely spent time with me, not because she didn't want to, but because she usually had more important things to do, and didn't care much for silly games.

"Drink up then." She said.

She handed me the flask. I pondered this for a moment. If it smelled powerfull enough to knock the wind out of me, I could only imagine what tasting it would be like.

I brought the opening of the bottle to my lips and tilted it. As soon as I did, a warm bitter wave of clear liquid surged through my lips and danced on my tounge like needles. I didn't want to spit it out, so I closed my eyes, and swallowed as hard as I could. The terrible taste finally became less ample, as my throat now took on the same pain my mouth just had. I coughed hard and felt dizzy.

"Are you okay?!" Tia asked.

I continued to cough.

"Luna?"

"I'm EHCH EHCH fine I just EHCH, didn't expect that." I lied through painfull coughs.

Of course I had to lie, how else would I get my sister to drink some.

I finally stopped coughing and handed her the bottle.

"It's your turn." I said.

"I… I don't know about this. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"No! You have to drink some to!" I said.

"Shhh, keep your voice down! as if your hacking wasn't enough to get us caught!"

"Tia."

I got down onto my knees and looked up at her with an incredibly sad look in my eyes.

"You promised." I said, making my lips quiver.

She groaned in frustration and took the bottle.

"Fine. I hate when you give me that look."

I smiled.

~Twenty minutes later~

I passed the bottle back to Tia as we both layed down on the outside roof of the tower. I came up here all the time, and sometimes I even got Tia to join me. It was my favorite place to be in the whole castle. Especially at night time. I allways had admired my mothers work. My father used his magic to raise the sun at dawn, and controll the kingdom at daytime. My mother used her magic to bring out the moon at night, and ensure that the citizens of Canterlot dreamed peacfully.

"You know," Tia said, "I allways have kind of enjoyed doing this with you, but for some reason, I feel like I could lay here forever."

"How come?"

"Maybe it's something to do with," She paused to take a swig of the drink, "this drink."

"You know, it's weird." I said.

"What?"

"For some reason, this keeps getting easier and easier to drink." I said, and took another sip.

"It makes me feel dizzy. Like when I… um… you know, spin around and stuff."

"Yeah… Hey sis."

"Yeah?"

"What do you like more, the sun *hiccup* or the moon?" I asked.

"Well, uhh… I dunno. I like the sun better I guess."

"I like mom's magic more than dad's." I said.

"How come?"

"Well, she *hiccup* can see into other peoples dreams and stuff, y'know. And I like the night time more than the day time."

"You know, I overheard mom and dad talking one time. They said that one day, we would take over the kingdom, and then we would have to move the sun and the moon."

"Really?"

"*hiccup* yeah. Maybe, if you're lucky, you'll get to take over for mom."

"Wow"

Wouldn't that be incredible? One day, I would rule the night, and I would make sure that the people slept peacefully. Not unlike a parent looking into their child's bedroom to ensure they were sleeping peacefully. It made me feel excited to think about it, although I wasn't sure why. I was only ten years old, and my sister was fourteen. It would be a long time untill either of us were ruler of anything. I looked over at my sister, who had just downed the rest of the bottle. Then she burped, and we both laughed.

"Excuse you!" I said through constant laughter.

She had no reply, she couldn't stop laughing to barely even breathe, let alone speak. I noticed something different about her. Her hair, that was it. Her hair had gotten longer, much like mine. She had such beautiful silhouette hair. It was vibrant and full of different colors like blue, teal, and perhaps a bit of pink and purple. Just like mine, it allways flowed, regardless of whether or not there was wind. The only colors in my hair were different shades of purple. There were only three shades, but one could hardly even notice there was a third one as it blended in. Both of us had it long enough to reach our hips. Unlike mine, which didn't cover my face at all, her's allways covered one of her eyes.

We finally stopped laughing and things went silent. I wasn't entirely sure how long we had been up there, but it felt like hours. Suddenly we heard a knock on the door.

"Luna, Tia? Are you two in there?"

Uh oh. It was my father.

I quickly hid the bottle in my dress and climbed back through the window.

"Yes father we're here." I said.

I opened the door, and he sighed with releif.

"Where have you girls been, you've been missing all night?"

I didn't know what to say, I couldn't think right now. I looked at my sister.

"We… We were looking at the constellations." She said.

"Did you have to come all the way to the top of the astronomy tower for that? Could you not have just looked at them from the castle?"

"Well, we were studying the ursa major constellation, the window over here has the best view of it. Luna and I were exchanging makebelieve stories about the ursa major."

He sighed.

"I suppose that's fine, but next time, do tell your mother and I before you wander off. I've been looking for you for allmost an hour."

"Yes sir." She said.

"Luna dear, you've been awfully quiet. Are you allright?"

"Yes papa, I'm just tired." I said.

"Well good, it's 11:00. Your mother is allready asleep, probably taking care of the subjects through her dreams right now. Now I want you two off to bed, and no horsing around. I want you to go straight to sleep. Understood?"

"Yes papa." Tia said.

He started saying something else, but I couldn't here him anymore. My vision and hearing started to blur, and I fell against the wall.

"Oh my!"

He picked me up.

"You see, this is what happens when your sister stays up! She needs her rest, she's only ten years old you know."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let her stay up this long." She said.

"Allright, I'll carry her to her room. And I want you to go straight to bed, got it."

"Yes sir."

I wasn't sure how he didn't notice us acting unusual, but I didn't care. I was simply glad he hadn't noticed that we took his bottle. I fell asleep in his arms as he carried me to bed.


End file.
